Without him
by Inarya
Summary: Story of a blood elf huntress meeting an unlikely partner... an unfearing warlock who felt he needed no one but himself... **COMPLETE**
1. Smart animal

The huntress Yphera sat quietly at the tavern in Lower City, idly staring at the glass of amber-colored drink that she had ordered ten minutes ago. She had only taken a single sip, finding its taste too strong and of no real comfort to her. She actually found more ease just staring at the potent drink, occasionally swirling the cup to watch the glossy liquor spin. Her eyes wandered over to her pet and partner who lie on the ground at her side; a great black lion she had named Sigma. The large cat lifted his head and returned her gaze. Though Sigma wasn't a humanoid, it didn't mean he couldn't keenly sense the mood changes in his mistress.

The lion propped himself up to a sitting position, facing his mistress, his forest green eyes boring into her. She grinned at her pet, her hands reaching out and rubbing his face and ears. Sigma let loose a low rumbling growl in response, the closest he could do to replicate a house cat's purr.

"It's entirely your fault, you know." She scolded quietly, though her tone was light, expressing no anger. Sigma's ears cocked forward. He fully understood his mistress' language though he could not speak it; his motion was his way of asking "Why?"

"You know exactly why…" She continued as if the lion had verbally responded to her. "It's your fault I have to deal with him like this… that I ever met him in the first place… if only you had just listened to me, I would have never…" She trailed off, staring at Sigma. She could almost see the grin coming from her partner even those his facial features didn't allow for such an expression.

"Oh yes… I'm sure you're very smug about it, too." The lion nuzzled her knee, managing to partially hide his massive face from her stern gaze. The blood elf sighed, giving him another firm scratch behind the ears. She wasn't really angry at him, she just didn't want to feel the loneliness she felt now without her other partner, the one who had become her lover. But with the lives they held and some of the paths the both of them had chosen, they weren't together as often as she'd liked. Her feelings for him remained strong but… the loneliness wore on her, to the point of tears some nights, wishing for nothing more than for his presence near her.

Sigma gave her another firm nuzzle, sensing her depression. She smiled, giving him another pat, glad that she had the cat as a companion. The lion always had a way of getting his point across… it only reminded her further of her first meeting with the warlock named Veldruk.

* * *

The arrow whizzed past the gnoll's head, missing just by an inch and doing little to nothing in slowing its movements. The creature roared and rushed in towards Yphera as she let fly a second arrow, this one embedding itself in the attacker's shoulder. It jerked back from the force of the blow, slowing it slightly, but not enough to stop it. The gnoll growled, drool dripping from its maw as it started its pursuit once again. The huntress whistled, issuing a mental command to slow her attacker to her newly acquired pet; a magnificent black lion. The lion growled in response, dismissing the order and going after another gnoll that had chosen to wander too close. She cursed as the lion deliberately ignored her command so she chose a different path, spinning on her heels and readying herself to place distance between the gnoll and herself. But when she turned, she froze instead of running forward. Three more gnolls had managed to flank her, the smelly humanoids having now surrounded her.

Yphera brought up her bow, preparing another shot, but the first gnoll that had been charging her had caught up, digging his sharp claws into her arms to cease her movements. She cried out, her hands weakening and dropping her bow. She focused through the pain and struggled to get away; managing to loosen one hand enough to reach down her thigh and grasp her dagger. She flipped the dagger around and thrust it hard behind her. The blade dug deep into the creature's abdomen, causing it to stumble back and howl in pain. When the gnoll released her, she took a few steps to get away, taking up her second dagger and readying it to defend herself. She winced as she turned to face to remaining three. Her arms felt very sore, the wounds bleeding badly; she could feel the blood already trickling down her fingers. She entered a defensive stance as the three gnolls approached her, the scent of her blood only making them all the more eager for a meal.

It was then that the middle gnoll stopped his approach, his eyes growing very wide. It suddenly howled and shrieked out, causing the other two to stop and stare as it coughed and sputtered, blood dripping from his maw and nose. The two gnolls flanking the middle stared in wonder when they suddenly exhibited the same symptoms, thrashing and crying out as blood continued to leak from every orifice. It was only a few seconds before all three of the gnolls fell to the ground, lying very still. Yphera stared wide-eyed, flashing her eyes back and forth over the scene, trying to fathom what had just happened and hoping that they were truly dead.

"Seemed like you needed a little help."

The huntress snapped her head towards the source of the voice. A male blood elf stood nearby, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk adorning his face. She noted his robes, an obvious magic-user of some sort and apparently the reason the three gnolls before her lie dead. Before she could put anymore thought to her rescuer, she collapsed to her knees. She was bleeding much more badly than she realized, suddenly feeling incredibly light-headed. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was the male approaching her before she fell over, blacking out from the blood loss.

* * *

"Oh, so you're starting to come around now?"

Yphera blinked slowly, groaning as she rolled over from lying on her back. Her head buzzed badly as she propped herself up on her arms, shivering as a blanket fell from her form. She glanced around, realizing it was near dusk… she must have been out for a few hours then. She twisted around, sitting up on her knees, noting the wounds on her arms had been tended and wrapped with a material she had never seen before; magic exuded from the cloth bandages, healing her arms. She touched the dark purple cloth curiously.

"Netherweave. You won't find anything of the like, at least on this continent."

The huntress glanced up at the blood elf who spoke to her, the same male she had encountered after the gnoll attack. He sat across from her, a fire separating them. He had some type of meat he was tending to over the flames. Yphera could now get a better look at him since he was so much closer and realized the elf was incredibly handsome. During her training on Sunstrider Isle, she had encountered few males and all of them managed to be relatively good-looking. But this male… he was much different. He managed to utterly take her breath away. He had long, bright-blonde bangs that fell down to his chest, chiseled facial features with a goatee of the same color as his hair that only enhanced his looks and of course, his bright glowing green eyes, classic of their race. She continued to stare at him, unable to help but admire. Seeing him stirred some sort of feeling within her, it was pleasant, but entirely too foreign for her to be comfortable with, so she swallowed it away.

The male noticed her stare. "Is something wrong?" That smirk came again and Yphera swallowed hard. She hoped the sky was dark enough to hide the blush crossing her cheeks. She couldn't do much else other than stare as she attempted to straighten up more before the debilitating dizziness reached her again. She fell forward a little, using her arms as braces as she panted heavily, closing her eyes in hopes that the vertigo would soon pass.

"Here." She jumped slightly at his voice; he had moved much closer to her now. Apparently she was so focused on not passing out again that she didn't hear him get up and sit next to her. She cracked open her eyes and looked over, seeing he held out a mug filled with water and a plate of the food he was preparing. The sight of water made her realize how dry her throat felt so she reached for the mug first, taking a large gulp. She jerked back a little after the gulp; it tasted much different than the river water she'd been living off of.

"What is this?" She coughed out, the taste of the water having been so unexpected, she nearly choked on it. She covered her mouth, blushing a bit more in embarrassment. "My apologies." She whispered when she had caught her breath.

"Nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad you're willing to speak to me, if I hadn't heard you groan in your sleep earlier, I would have figured you mute." He joked, that smirk of his seeming ever-present. "It's Draenic water. They filter it much differently than any water you could get here."

The huntress considered him a moment but could only ignore her thirst for so long before putting the mug back to her lips, taking in large gulps of the refreshing liquid. She couldn't believe how energized she felt after only drinking half the mug down, she could already feel the vertigo had virtually disappeared.

"It would do you well to eat something too." He chided quietly, pushing the plate in front of her. "Clefthoof meat, it will help you recover." Yphera had never heard of it so she was wary to taste it. The male noticed her hesitancy and didn't blame her; trust came hard in their race. "It's safe… I promise." He whispered as he tore a piece off and ate it himself, to prove his words.

She gave him another wary look then followed suit, taking a small piece for herself. She chewed slowly and the moment she swallowed the tender food, she felt an almost overbearing pain in her stomach. The female realized that she hadn't had a decent meal in a few days, the extent of her nourishment being dried roots or vegetation she managed from the last town she had visited. She took a few more pieces but did not eat her fill; the male's presence still had her on edge.

He noticed her tension and moved back to his original seat on the other side of the fire. "So what's your name?" he asked quietly. He really couldn't help himself; she was a complete curiosity to him. She had innocence about her that he had never seen in other blood elf females. They were of a very proud and bold race, scornful of help from others or regard for other life. If it had been any other blood elf female, she'd be laying into him for his assistance… or perhaps trying to bed him to place another notch in their belt. Either situation wasn't foreign to him. But this huntress, she was almost too quiet, too shy to be a typical blood elf. He found it incredibly endearing.

Yphera stared at him for a moment before responding. "My name? …it's Yphera."

"Yphera, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Veldruk."

She nodded then took note of his clothing once more; that of a magic-user. "You are a mage of some sort?" She asked quietly and had to fidget when he laughed in response. She stared down at the ground, locking her gaze to the dirt out of embarrassment.

"I'm no mage. I work with a much darker magic." Veldruk replied after calming himself. "I'm what you call a warlock."

Yphera had to pause a moment, thinking about the name. She had only recently learned of the various classes and magicks blood elves could exhibit. The only class she had a decent amount of knowledge in was her own. When she remembered the details of the warlock class, she had to blink a few times before slowly looking up at him. "So you work with demons?"

Veldruk had to smirk once more. "Work isn't quite the word to use. The relationship you have with your pet can be described as 'working together' but what I do with demons is a much different thing… I believe 'enslave' would be the better interpretation."

"Oh… my pet is he here?" She looked around and was glad to see that the lion had remained with her. He was a few feet behind her lying down, his head propped up as if watching the interaction between her and Veldruk. "I call him Sigma… we only recently linked together… yesterday actually so he's not very obedient yet."

"At least Sigma will eventually come to obey you through friendship. Demons will only remain obedient to those with enough power to control them."

Yphera quieted once again after hearing his words, her green eyes focused on the leaping flames. Demonology in general invoked a fear in her and now she was sitting across from someone who had the power to enslave the monsters? She couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

"I think I'm feeling well enough to be on my way. Thank you for your care…" She stood and even though she felt her body wanting to wobble, she stiffened herself to prevent showing it.

"Are you sure you don't want to camp here for the night? It's getting rather dark… the area can be a lot more dangerous at night." Veldruk suggested as he also stood up. He turned away from her and raised a hand, whispering incantations as he did. Light glittered and shot from his hand, swirling together in the clearing in front of him. Slowly the light took form and started to grow until it stood taller than he did. When the light faded, a small structure stood before him. "I offer you a place to rest for the night." He added after finishing off the spell.

Yphera eyed the structure and though she knew Veldruk to be right about the dangers of traveling at night, she just wasn't comfortable around him. Something inside her stirred whenever she looked at him and the entire feeling was unsettling. She felt it was just better to get away.

"Thank you… but I think I can make town." She bowed, whistled for Sigma and stiffly turned away. She felt another rush of nausea but she fought it back as she stalked away.

The lion padded up to her, taking stride next to her slow gait. Sigma glanced up and watched her mistress then looked back to the camp Veldruk had set up. He could easily tell she was weakened even though they had only been bound together for a day. Sigma watched her for a few more seconds then growled and jumped in her path. The huntress stopped, almost tripping over the great cat.

"What's wrong?" she asked him while taking a step back and regaining her balance. The lion tipped his nose, indicating towards the camp. She looked behind her where Veldruk was then shook her head. "No, Sigma. We can make town. Let's go."

She went to make her first step but Sigma blocked her, growling.

"Sigma, move, we have to-"

Yphera suddenly yelped as Sigma took advantage of his size and pushed the blood elf back. There was little to nothing she could do to fend him off except try to keep from falling backwards as the lion pressed her on back to where Veldruk was camped. The warlock stood near the fire, watching the entire spectacle, finding it difficult not to laugh. The lion gave her was last hard push which cause her to lose balance and fall back, only to have Veldruk catch her fall. The huntress felt her face grow incredibly warm when she looked up and his handsome face stared back down at her.

"Back so soon?" He asked with a grin. She stepped away after he lifted her up and immediately turned a glare onto her pet, who had already found a warm spot next to the fire.

"Smart animal." He remarked. "He can sense how weak you still are. If you got into a fight out there, he knows your chances of survival would be slim."

Yphera wanted to turn her glare on Veldruk but thought it better not to considering the power she'd already witnessed from him. She let out a long sigh, softening her gaze towards the animal.

"I suppose I'll be camping here for the night then. I don't think Sigma will let me leave."

Veldruk smirked. "As I said… smart animal." He walked over to the structure and pushed open the cloth entryway. "After you?"

The female blinked. "Actually, I think I'll stay out here with-" The lion cut her off with a loud rumbling growl as he stood and stalked towards her.

The warlock had to smile. "I think your pet begs to differ."

Yphera shot another glare at Sigma as she moved away from him and towards the shelter, which seemed to satisfy the cat enough from him to lie back down. She cast a glance towards Veldruk before entering.

She hadn't realized how chilly the night air had become until she had entered, feeling the pleasant warmth of the room. It was much larger on the inside than she had anticipated, but then realized it was probably enchanted to be that way. The floor beneath her was soft, almost like the entire ground was a comfortable spot to sit, and there were decorative pillows strewn about. Faerie fire lamps kept a soft glow around the room.

"Can't say I've ever spent the night out in the Barrens in a structure like this…" She noted quietly, stiffening at the sheer ambience of the room.

"It keeps me rested." He replied casually, pulling his gloves off as he entered behind her. She almost shivered when he heard his voice, the sound of it now initiating that same stirring within her that she felt after she had woken earlier. She hugged her arms across her stomach and kept glancing about the room, attempting to avoid watching the male.

"You need to relax. You'll never get any rest if you're so tense."

She turned to regard him and only managed to blush furiously and quickly turn away as he continued to disrobe with little regard to her presence. She heard him chuckle lightly, but refused the turn around, focusing her gaze on one of the faerie fire lamps.

"I don't see a reason for you to be embarrassed, I'm fairly sure I'm not that terrible to look at. Besides, with that so-called armor you wear, you're hardly modest either." Yphera had to look down at herself, completely forgetting that the leathers she wore only had enough straps across her breasts to keep them still and out of her way. She typically didn't care one way or another who saw her this way but when the thought of Veldruk noticing her skin mostly bare, her body quivered and she wished she had a tunic underneath her harness.

"I don't see how a dress serves much better." She retorted, getting the subject off her risqué equipment.

"A dress?" He scoffed. Yphera shifted a little; his voice was much closer to her now. "It's not a dress, it's a robe and it does a great deal to enhance my power."

"You say robe, I say dress." She joked, though she could feel herself grow more and more apprehensive. She could hear him draw closer and it made her tense up even more.

"Yphera…" He was so close to her now; her body immediately broke out into shivers when she felt his warm breath on her right ear from whispering. "Just relax…"

She pulled away, glancing at him, glad that he at least had a different robe on now, though she imagined nothing else. "I'm not used to anyone being that close to me… I-I'm sorry…" She blushed when her words came out in stutters, her body still trying to recover from the trembling.

"You don't have any reason to apologize." He didn't move closer, but he didn't pull away to give her more room. Veldruk found that he was drawn to her. He couldn't explain why, but he was the type of person that if he saw something he wanted, nothing would get in his way in taking it.


	2. Because I wished it of you

"Has anyone ever been close to you?"

Yphera shook her head. "No, never." Her body began to shake again as he closed the space between them. A hand rose up and she stiffened when it was placed on her cheek, his fingers gently stroking her skin. It felt warm to her and she felt herself not wanting to pull away.

"Hm… then do you want someone close?" He asked quietly, his voice low, taking on an almost husky quality. The question made her flush yet at the same time, feel trapped in place, only feeling his cool fingers on her skin. Her lips parted to respond, but her voice wouldn't obey her command. She moved her lips futilely but she couldn't bring herself to speak, feeling too drowned by the way his fingers stroked her cheek. The warlock grinned at her then moved in, gently pressing his lips into hers.

Yphera's eyes grew wide when he kissed her, but she made no move to pull away. She almost felt herself go limp while he moved against her, his mouth giving gentle pulls at her inviting lips. Slowly she responded to him, attempting to reciprocate his motions. He felt his lips form a grin when she tried to kiss back and he pulled away to regard her.

"What?" She asked quietly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing… just glad you're finally relaxing for me." His lips curled into his faithful smirk as the hand that rested on her cheek fell back, pushing back some of her auburn hair and stopping at her ear, his fingers idly stroking it. The female shivered again; she never realized how sensitive her ears could be to such a touch. Her face tilted towards his fingers, leaning into it, causing him to smile once more.

"Oh, so you like that?" He whispered, his fingers continuing to softly stroke her ear.

Yphera raised her eyes, staring at him, trying to keep her body from trembling too much. "I've… never really been kissed… like that before…" she admitted softly. Her eyes looked away suddenly, but he continued to stare at her, still stroking her ear.

"Well… did you enjoy it?"

"Yes." She answered faster than she had expected herself to. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks again when she heard him chuckle lightly.

"Would you like another opportunity then?" He asked, his voice taking that low quality again, almost as if he had purred out the question. Her eyes flashed back and forth a moment then slowly nodded.

Veldruk's other hand rose up and was placed on her chin, gently lifting her face so she looked at him. He leaned in close, enough for their breath to mingle, but he didn't close the gap. Yphera waited a moment for him to come but her impatience nagged at her and she pushed the rest of the way, almost crushing her lips against his, eager to taste him again. He grinned into the kiss once again having gotten the response from her than he wanted; gave him enough of a sign to know she really wanted this. So he took the sign as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking out from his mouth and lightly grazing her bottom lip.

The feel of his tongue sliding against her lip sent a shiver down her body and she moaned from the feeling before she realized it. It was a quiet, almost meek moan, lasting only a moment before she stifled the sound. Veldruk suddenly bit at her lip… he wanted that noise again, she may not have noticed, but he shivered when she made that sweet sound. He got his wish; that bite drew out an immediate moan from her, longer this time and with a bit more want behind the sound.

It only managed to encourage him more, slipping his tongue past her parted lips and pressing hers into action. It took every bit of will power in him not to treat her like any other female he'd been with and just tear her clothing off and have her. But for whatever reason, maybe it was her nature, but he just wanted to take things slow with her. Every touch, every taste he was sharing with her felt so different than anything else he'd ever had… he wanted to treasure it.

Yphera suddenly pushed him away, falling back and sitting on her knees, panting heavily. "Veldruk… I can't… I've never done… I don't know…" She gasped for air, stumbling a few more words out as she did. The warlock chuckled and she cringed at the sound, locking her eyes to the ground. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her in tight, hugging her against him. One of his hands rose up and began to pet her hair gently.

"Yphera… you don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you and I won't do anything you don't wish me to do." He assured her in a low voice. She nuzzled her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. He smelled wonderful; like dark spices. She lifted her face, staring into his glowing eyes.

Veldruk looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were akin to their race but they had a very soft light. "Well?" he asked softly. "What is it you wish of me?"

Her eyes suddenly took on a fierce glow as she narrowed them before replying, "I want you to kiss me again."

He was on her instantly, his lips tangling against hers. When he slowed his kissing is when she realized she liked him rough, biting into his lip to encourage him. By the time she pulled back to take a breath, she noticed she had pulled herself up onto his lap, straddling the other elf. It was then she became aware of his hands; they had managed to find their way firmly around her somewhat covered breasts.

Veldruk cleared his throat as he started to lower his hands but she snapped her own hands up to stop them then push them back onto her chest. "No… don't leave… that feels good…" She said quietly when she pulled her hands away.

The warlock grinned as he leaned in and whispered to her, "It would feel better if I could get that pesky harness off of you…" Yphera looked at him a moment then nodded and his hands quickly worked at the straps, peeling the armor off of her skin. He didn't realize how nicely endowed she was; the leather really did hold a lot back, and much to his delight, those lovely swells were much more than a handful in size. He eagerly gave them attention, pushing them up and rolling her pink nipples between his fingers.

Yphera's head lolled back and she let out a gasp when his fingers pinched and played with her. She gasped even louder when she felt his warm mouth and tongue descend on her right nipple, greedily suckling from her. She managed to straighten her head enough to stare at him, watching his tongue dip in and out of his mouth, teasing her, occasionally seeing his teeth wrap around and tug at her breast, causing her to moan and writhe on his lap.

The act of teasing her and her body writhing against him suddenly caused his arousal to be noticed and he groaned when her hips slid against his ache. Now it was her turn to grin, hearing him elicit that sound and she pressed into him again, rubbing hard into that bulge. Veldruk moaned softly against her breasts as she continued to tease him. The female leaned in, whispering, "You need release."

He could feel himself throb when she spoke like that, groaning when he suddenly felt her step off her lap. When he looked up at her, she was stripping away the rest of her armor. Veldruk watched appreciatively… everything about her was beautiful. Her scent filled the room, smelling sweet, almost like honey, but with another scent underlying it, something that was only released during arousal. He had to hold back a growl when she lay before him and beckoned him forward.

Veldruk discarded the robe he was wearing and pulled himself over her, showering her neck with kisses as he felt her legs fall apart and allow him to rest between. She grinded her hips against his arousal and groaned again, looking up at her. "Yphera…"

"Hm?" Her gaze was half lidded while she stared at him, his scent all around her, filling her nostrils and intoxicating her completely.

"I'll only do what you wish of me…" He hissed out the words. Veldruk knew precisely what he wanted but because of what he said, he would not take her. Not unless she said it was okay. It took every bit of power in him not to impale her as is and he would have had she been any other female. But her…her… he just could not fathom any notion of hurting her…

"Veldruk, you need release." She said almost too matter-of-factly. He growled and she watched his eyes glow angrily.

"I know."

Yphera brought up her hand stroked his cheek. He leaned into it, her fingers a welcome coolness against his hot flushed skin. "…then use me to release…"

Another growl and he slammed into her. She shrieked, hands going to his back and clawing at him. A tear streaked down her temple as he started pounding into her, grunting with each push. But then her moans started to match his movements and she writhed beneath him while he continued. She grew closer and closer every moment that passed, she had never felt anything like this before and it was pure ecstasy when he let out a final groan and slammed hard into her, releasing himself before panting heavily atop her.

Yphera shivered uncontrollably beneath him while he took in deep breaths over her. She felt him pull away and move to her side, pulling her tight against him.

"You were a virgin." He said evenly. She gasped, hiding her face in his chest. She heard him sigh. "You were a virgin… and you allowed me to do that… to you… why?"

She stayed silent, simply nuzzling him.

"Yphera, answer me… please. I didn't want to hurt you but-"

"You didn't." She interrupted him. "You didn't hurt me, not at all."

"Then why did you allow me to take your virginity?"

"…because I wished if of you."

* * *

"Sigma… Sigma!"

The lion let out a rumbling growl as it stretched then padded his way to where Yphera was, slipping out of the shelter.

"Come… we have to go… before he wakes up…" The huntress whispered, stroking his muzzle. Sigma tilted his great head.

Yphera sighed. "We just have to, okay? Staying here…" Her thoughts flashed back to the events of the night. Her face flushed and she shook the thoughts away. "It was a mistake, Sigma. I never should have stayed with him, never should have let him… damn it." She cursed as she ran off in the middle of the night, Sigma close at her heels.

Veldruk awoke the next morning very well rested. In fact, he hadn't rested that soundly through the night in ages. He really couldn't remember the last time he slept so deeply… he was always on edge, he _had_ to be aware of his surroundings, in case of an ambush by the Alliance or Legion. There was never a moment where he could relax and he felt almost ashamed that he had slept so well. Even when he had the company of a warm body, he was still apprehensive, still aware that at any moment, that company could easily turn to his enemy.

He suddenly realized how hypocritical he must seem, having told Yphera all last night that he wanted to her to relax when he himself couldn't even do that… wait…

"Yphera?"

Veldruk stepped out of the shelter and looked around. The fire was out and that black lion was also gone. She'd left in the middle of the night. _How unusual…_ he thought. _I never sleep so deep that I wouldn't wake if she had made movement in the night… strange… _

He let out a deep sigh as he closed the magicked shelter and summoned his dreadsteed. He galloped across the Barrens in search of her but realized the effort was futile; the area was too large and she could be anywhere. Something in his chest sank a little but he pushed the weakness away as he pulled his hearthstone out, calling upon its magic to take him home.

When the green magic swirled around him and began to suck him in, he couldn't help but think, _I'm sorry I hurt you, Yphera…_


	3. Come to me

Veldruk rubbed his eyes wearily, collapsing in the armchair in his room at the Scryers' Inn. It'd been a long day… hell, it'd been a long few weeks. He had things to do in Outland, but during his free time, he traveled back to Azeroth, searching for a huntress that apparently didn't want to be found. It seemed there were just too many blood elves traveling, too many females, too many places she could be. What's worse, he felt the part of a fool for searching like this. He's never needed anyone but himself. Well… until now, he supposed. He cursed under his breath at the futility of it all.

This feeling of emptiness, he could only compare it to what he felt like when his arcane was drained and he felt his addiction for magic dragging at him. It's like his blood flowed slower, his entire body acted sluggish and without purpose until he could tap a source and restore himself. He hadn't felt such withdrawals since training as a warlock, the soulstones he harvested for himself kept him energized. But now… that same drugged feeling overtook him and the only thing he felt could satiate him was…

Veldruk's fist slammed against the arm of the chair as he growled in frustration. His arm pounded painfully from the hit but he ignored it, thinking. He'd been a lot more on edge lately, too. He didn't really remember how many members of the Alliance he'd released his frustrations upon in the last few weeks. He always felt tense, he couldn't sleep and there was no release, no calmness from this irritation. Nothing but the release of his demonic magic upon his enemies, and even that began to taste sour to him, just a necessity he was forced to play through day after day until… until what?

"Master…" A voice purred out behind him from the shadows.

Veldruk let out a sigh, not even turning to regard the voice. "I didn't summon you."

"I know…" A slender figure stepped from the darkness, hips swaying as the creature made her way behind Veldruk's chair. Clawed fingertips rested on his shoulders and she leaned in close, taking in his scent.

"Then why are you here, Aeznys?"

The succubus pouted, nails drawing up the side of his neck and cheek. Typically the move would have elicited some reaction, but she didn't see anything from him if there was. "You haven't summoned me in a long time, Master, but I can still feel your anger, your frustration… let me help ease you…"

The warlock didn't respond while the succubus wandered over in front of him, pulling herself dangerously close to her master. Her claws ran up his arms and she leaned in, her dark lips enveloping his. He stiffened and she jerked back, feeling his anger rise. "Begone, Aeznys." Veldruk said quietly, staring at her.

Aeznys tilted her head, looking very confused. "Master, you need to be satisfied…" She almost whined out, her hand dragging down his chest and sliding rather hard against his groin. He growled and backhanded her, standing to his feet.

The succubus pulled away, holding a hand up to cover her now bruised face. "Master…"

"I said BEGONE!" Veldruk screamed out. She cowered and he could hear her stifle her tears as she faded back into the darkness. He let out another ragged sigh after the demon left, pacing back to his armchair and collapsing in it once more.

* * *

"Ahhhh hahahahahahaha!!!"

The succubus sneered as she walked by the cackling imp. The little creature was rolling around on his back, hugging his stomach as his laughter echoed through the stone chamber. Growling, she pulled her whip from her side and cracked it, startling the imp enough to get up and jump away, at least silencing the offensive mirth.

"Poor, poor Aeznys, the Master no longer wants you!!" The imp taunted at a safe distance from the seething succubus.

"Be quiet, Chonam." She hissed. "The Master still wants me… he's just angry right now. You know how his temper gets sometimes… he'll come around." Aeznys reasoned, rolling up her whip before setting herself atop a fallen stone pillar.

"I don't think it's just his temper anymore." The deep voice came from the far corner of the room, the voidwalker crossing his arms as he floated in the darkness.

"Of course it's his temper, Jhomgak, what else could it be?" Aeznys argued, touching her face on the spot where Veldruk had struck her. Traveling back to the demons' realm had healed her in full and the unpleasant mark had completely disappeared. But she could still feel the pain as if the bruise still marred her flawless face.

"Aeznys, suck up your pride for half a second and look back at the past couple weeks of his time… he's acting very different." Jhomgak replied.

The succubus thought back and though she didn't admit it, she knew the voidwalker spoke true. Their master had been acting very different in the past few weeks. His rage had made him strong, but it wasn't a strength he wanted… plus, he was searching for something, what that was, none of them really knew.

When she had materialized in the room with him, she had felt a strong desire from him, his arousal and anger had called her to him. Aeznys only assumed that his desire was for her, but she was obviously mistaken. She touched her cheek again, trying to not think of her master striking her like that.

"He had desire when I went to him; the air was thick with it when I arrived. But if I wasn't what he wanted… then what is our Master searching for?" She asked quietly, not really directing the question towards anyone in particular. She only received silence in return, to which she sighed and hoped that what she had said earlier was also true, that it really was just his anger and that he'd come around eventually. Until then, she'd wait for her master to summon her to his side.

* * *

"So what makes you think she'll even come?" The tauren crossed his arms and stared hard at the warlock before him.

"She will, Hash, just help me out here." Veldruk said quietly. He'd finally gotten an idea of the roundabout region Yphera was in. He'd gotten news of a blood elf huntress with a black lion traveling in Desolace. He had thought about riding there and searching for her, but there was the risk of her moving on ahead of him, too quickly for him to find. But then an idea hit him, one that would benefit the both of them if he could succeed.

Hasham still had his arms crossed, the druid giving Veldruk a heavy stare, before saying, "Why's _that_ particular female so important to you? You spent one night with her and nothing more. Hell, she got up and ditched you before you even woke up the next day! Plus, there are hundreds of other females, all just as pretty as that one, and I wouldn't doubt a number of them would bed you without hesitation. I know that's all you want."

"Shut up, Hash, and help me." Veldruk scolded, turning as he started whispering the arcane enchantments, his gloved hands raised before him. He cleared his mind of everything but her. Her face, her scent, his entire mind was focused on calling her and bringing her back to him.

Swirls of light wrapped around his raised hands and flew out before him, circling around before forming a portal. The warlock looked through the portal and felt his breath hitch when he succeeded in finding her. Her image was reflected in the portal and his eyes narrowed, still pouring his concentration into the spell.

"Help me enhance me reach, focus on the portal." Veldruk whispered. The tauren took a glance at the portal then similarly raised his hands, focusing on Veldruk and the spell.

With Hasham's added power, Veldruk sent his thoughts out in hopes Yphera would hear them.

* * *

"The Dread Flyer."

Sigma looked to his mistress, eyeing her, waiting the command. The huntress knelt beside him, watching the vulture fly about, looking for more carcasses to scavenge. She waited until the bird pulled far enough away from the rest of them before whispering to her partner, "Tear it apart."

The lion growled and leapt off, dashing hard towards the Dread Flyer. The great cat leapt into the air, knocking the bird from the sky, claws tearing into its body and roaring his rage at the creature as it struggled from the dirt, lifting off and preparing its counterattack.

Yphera stood and took a few steps forward, pulling up her bow and steadying her shot. She pulled back the string, holding fast the tension, waiting for the perfect moment to let fly the arrow. She whispered a few arcane words and the arrow tip grew purple before she let it loose, the magicked arrow striking the vulture square in the chest. It jerked back a moment, but continued to peck and fight at Sigma.

She notched another arrow and prepared to shoot when suddenly her mind was assaulted with thoughts that were not her own. The female winced, losing her concentration, the arrow flying from her bow and veering far to the right, almost hitting Sigma rather than her target.

Finally the intrusive thoughts began to clear and her eyes narrowed when she heard a male's voice. One very familiar voice.

"NO!" She screamed aloud. "Go away!" She immediately shut out the foreign thoughts, all the magic pushed from her mind.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The portal disappeared with a small popping sound and Veldruk jerked back as the magic was refused and forced back at him.

"Bwa hahaha!" Hasham roared in laughter and the warlock found it hard not to cast a very debilitating spell upon his friend at that moment. "I don't think she wants to see you." The druid stated after calming himself. He held back a snicker when the blood elf turned a dark glare upon him.

Veldruk swallowed back his retort and merely raised his hands again, focusing once more on the female. The light returned and the portal reappeared, swirling before the two. Hasham looked at his friend then at the portal. "If she doesn't want to see you then leave her-"

"Help me." Veldruk cut him off, gritting his teeth as he pushed more power into the spell. The tauren gave him another look then conceded, putting his hands up and giving his power over to the warlock.

* * *

Yphera jabbed her knife into the dead carrion bird, tearing off its feathers and salvaging the meat and talons to sell. She struck her knife hard into the corpse and stared at it for a moment. Then for no particular reason, she stabbed it again… and again. She then realized how utterly outraged she was. After all this time, weeks since she had seen him, that bastard elf is choosing _now_ of all times to call out to her?

Sigma pushed his head against her back and she turned towards him. The black lion nuzzled her face. He sensed her anger and did the only thing he could do to try and comfort her. The huntress smiled at her pet and stroked his face.

She was right to push those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't want to think about him anymore… he used her, she knows he did. She was nothing but a warm body he claimed for the night, he would have left her in the morning anyway… why would someone like him want a lowly huntress like herself anyway? He was powerful, beyond her capabilities. There were many other females of his worth, she wasn't one of them. Then she managed to convince herself that he was just some sick bastard who went around bedding whichever females would allow it. That thought angered her and she threw her anger into her fighting, the rage giving her reason to grow stronger. Since then, she didn't give him much more thought… so why now, why are all these thoughts attacking her mind?

More thoughts assaulted her and she held her head in her hands, trying to sort through them. They slowly formed together and his voice spoke in her mind. The sound of it echoing through her thoughts made her suddenly feel weak.

"Come to me, Yphera. Please."

Her eyes shut and she groaned audibly. Sigma gave her another nuzzle, but she hardly felt it, her thoughts on his voice.

"Why?" She asked silently, but Veldruk heard her and answered.

"Because I need…" _I need you_, he almost said, but cut it short. "I need to speak to you."

"You're speaking to me now. Just say what you need to say." She hissed out, her head starting to hurt from the intrusion.

"No, I can't say it here, just come to me, open your mind, allow my magic to work… you can trust me, please, Yphera."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hasham looked towards his friend, eyes wide with shock. He was pleading with her. He'd known Veldruk for years and never had he seen the blood elf show anything near pleading. The warlock was the type to demand, not beg. He had to chuckle hearing the silent conversation between them and now he was curious to know what this female had done to him to make him so… different.

Veldruk looked up at druid and noticed his smirk. He turned a glare on him but immediately dismissed it when he heard Yphera's reply.

"…fine… I'll come to you."

A grin formed on his lips as he whispered the next part of the spell, forcing more power through to portal. The swirling threshold suddenly rose into the air and the female came spilling out, collapsing on the ground.

Yphera groaned as she hit the hard stone floor, rubbing her head now that the magical intrusion was gone. She opened her eyes and glanced around, panicking suddenly when she didn't recognize the area she was in… or why there were Alliance walking about among them.

"Where am I?" She demanded, tightening her grip on her bow, keeping wary glances towards the enemy wandering around.

"Calm yourself, little blood elf, you're in Sanctuary, those damned Alliance won't attack you here." She whipped around then tilted her head back to look at the massive tauren who spoke to her. The druid stared at her, sizing her up. And once again, his curiosity was peaked. _She's never even been to Outland… what the hell is Veldruk thinking here?_

"Welcome to Shattrath City, Yphera." The huntress turned and was a bit taken aback when her eyes fell upon the male again. He hadn't changed at all, his clothing may have been different, darker robes of crimson and black, skulls through spikes adorning his shoulders, but regardless of his darker appearance, he was still just as handsome as when he'd come to her those weeks ago. She swallowed hard, having forgotten how just seeing him affected her.

She shook away the weakness he put in her and stared at him hard. _Act stronger than this, damn it!_ She scolded herself as she approached him.

"Where is this place?" She asked, putting her bow away.

Veldruk stared at her, not liking the look she was giving him. There was pain in her eyes and he couldn't help but suddenly feel guilt in bringing her here when she obviously hadn't wanted to come. "It's in Outland. You're not in Azeroth anymore."

"I'm nowhere near strong enough to survive this area…" The huntress admitted, though she didn't like to.

"You don't have to worry about that, there are portals in that large center building there that will take you back to the Horde cities in Azeroth." Hasham interjected, pointing towards the large building with a huge beam of light rising from it. "My name is Hasham, by the way. I'm a friend of Veldruk's."

She nodded. "Yphera." Was all she said before turning her attention back to Veldruk. The warlock turned his face towards the druid.

"If you'll excuse us, Hash… thank you for your help."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remind you later how much you owe me. Just don't fuck it up this time, eh?" He chuckled as he suddenly reformed into a bird and took off to another part of the city. Veldruk winced at the last part of his statement.

"A flight form?" Yphera questioned as she stared in awe after him. She'd seen a few druids and seen their bear and cat forms, but she'd never seen one powerful enough to form into a bird.

"Indeed. The learn it when they near mastery of the druidic arts." Veldruk explained, glad that she didn't seem to take note to what Hasham said. The warlock found he couldn't keep his gaze off of her. The saying "sight for sore eyes" actually made sense to him now. He could already feel her lust for her, but he kept his feelings under control… as difficult as that managed to be. Though her armor had changed, there was still enough skin showing to remind him of the night they shared together.

Yphera turned back to him. "So… you asked me to come to you. I'm here. Now what do you want?"

"You've grown." He said, staring at her armor and her physique. She had more scars from battles and her body looked more toned than it was those few weeks ago.

"I have. That doesn't answer my question." She glared.

He suddenly took her hand and pulled her a bit closer. The glared only deepened when she was pulled in, but he didn't force her too close. Veldruk merely looked at her then slowly pulled her glove off. She looked quizzically at him, but then blushed furiously when she watched him place his lips on the back of her hand, gently brushing them against her skin in a feather-soft kiss.

The warlock's eyes rose up and noted her reaction. "Thank you for coming, Yphera. Come… and we'll talk."


	4. Attracted to you

Yphera opened her mouth to reply, but she just couldn't find the words to respond before the male pulled at her hand, guiding her across Scryer's Tier. The city seemed so full of people, Alliance and Horde, all mulling around with little regard to one another. Her eyes kept flashing about the area, still amazed that the factions here were at some kind of strained peace… she could see the scowls on their faces when Alliance members looked at her. Their looks managed to make her shiver, their presence keeping her very on edge. She suddenly back pedaled when an armored griffon reared up in front of her and flew off, a night elf holding firm to its saddle.

"You're so jumpy." Veldruk chuckled as he retook her hand.

"Can you blame me? It's hard enough traveling around with all the monsters, but I get to deal with those Alliance jerks as well, attacking me for no reason other than my races' loyalty to the Horde." Yphera shot back quietly.

"Well… inside these walls, you don't need to worry about any of that happening here. No guarantees once you leave though. Ah… here."

She looked over when they stopped and he released her hand. They were in front of a large wooden structure, a few blood elf guards standing at the entrance. Veldruk spoke to one of them then made his way back to Yphera. She was about to ask him about the building when he began to whisper some incantations, slowly increasing in volume. When the last word was spoken, a large black dragon roared and landed before Veldruk. Yphera jumped back suddenly, eyes wide as she watched the warlock approach the dragon and pet its great head.

"This is Firnes, by the way… my Netherdrake. This building here is the stables, you can keep your pets and mounts here when you're not traveling."

"…oh, Sigma! He's probably wondering what happened to me…" She closed her eyes and concentrated on her partner then let loose a shrill whistle. The lion materialized before her, the huntress' magic having called him to her. Sigma sniffed the air then her, making sure she was safe before taking a seat next to her. He sensed her tension and in turn, let loose a growl towards Veldruk.

"I thought your animal was supposed to be smart…" he remarked, glaring at the animal.

Yphera knelt next to Sigma, giving his mane a few firm strokes. "He's protective." She stated evenly as she stood up.

"Well… go ahead and get him into the stable so we can talk." Veldruk nodded towards the building and though Yphera wasn't comfortable leaving Sigma, she didn't want to wander this city alone if Veldruk left her due to her stubbornness. She spoke to the stable master then allowed the other blood elf to lead her pet into the building.

"You can leave your mount here too if you like." Veldruk noted but Yphera shook her head.

"I don't have mount… gold comes sparingly and is spent on arrows and armor. So I can't really afford the luxury of a mount."

The warlock raised an eyebrow, but kept his thoughts to himself as she beckoned her to follow. They only walked a few yards before entering another building, one much more luxurious. In fact, the entire building reminded her very much of Silvermoon's buildings and décor. It was refreshing to see something that reminded her of her home in her younger years. When they passed the blood elf standing at the counter, she realized they were in an Inn. He beckoned her further in and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She took her place and he moved around the small table, sitting across from her. When he looked at her, the huntress' arms were crossed and it was almost like she was avoiding looking at him at all. He felt a little sting in his chest as he cleared his throat to capture her attention.

Yphera shot him a glare. "You wanted to talk. Be on with it so I can go on my way."

"Why bring this attitude with you?" Veldruk snapped back. "There's no reason for it-"

"No reason!?" She interjected suddenly, arms coming uncrossed and green eyes flaring in anger. "Think back those many weeks ago, warlock, you took advantage of me!"

"I… I what!?" The male stuttered out. "Everything that happened that night was under your accord alone! I would have left you alone had you truly wanted it!"

"Whatever." Yphera hissed out. "You seduced me and took advantage of me. Oh look, a lowly little huntress, she'll be an easy target! I was so naïve…"

"I did no such thi-"

"Why me?" She interrupted again.

"…what?"

"Why did you pick me? There are countless other females you could have bedded… why in all of Azeroth did you pick me?"

Veldruk bristled, feeling his own anger rise. "Why do you assume all I wanted was to bed a female?"

Yphera paused, opening her mouth to argue but nothing came forward. She fidgeted a moment before saying, "Well… you seemed so powerful, you were in the middle of no where… I'm no where near your strength so I assumed there was no other reason for you being with me other than-"

"You assumed wrong." Veldruk cut in.

"…then why did we…"

"I honestly don't have a reason for you. I saw that you needed help and took you in for the night. I was attracted to you… you just seemed so pure to me. I could sense your energies… and I knew you've never tapped another magic source. The energy I felt from you was just that… only you and I've never met another blood elf like that. So I was attracted… and things happened. But everything I told you that night I said in absolute honesty. And what I tell you now is the same. I don't go around bedding females. I haven't been with anyone since you and…" Veldruk cut himself short. This admission came a bit too hard for him.

"What?" Yphera pressed, staring at him hard.

"I don't like how I was… without you around me." He said slowly, as if the words didn't want to come out.

The huntress continued to stare at him, a million thoughts bombarding her head as she tried to sort out this revelation. "But… how? It was just one night…"

"It was enough." He replied quietly, his gaze lowered now. "Anyways… that's why I brought you here. I needed to see you, needed to tell you. If you don't want to be with me, tell me now and I won't bother you again."

Yphera hesitated. She was still sorting the thoughts through her head and she just couldn't form an answer. She heard him sigh then looked at him as he stood up and started to walk away, towards the back of the Inn.

The warlock was about to take his first step up the stairway when he felt his hand grabbed and pulled back slightly. He turned to see Yphera holding onto him, her eyes glowing softly.

"So… I'm really not sure what to do… but I know I didn't like seeing you walk away like that… so… uh…"

She blushed when she ran out of words to say, but Veldruk didn't need to hear anymore. He reversed his wrist and grabbed onto her, pulling her in close and crushing his lips to hers. Their kiss flowed from needy, having not felt each other for weeks, to slow lingering touches, reveling in each other's feel. When he pulled away from her, she stayed close, feeling warm as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

At that moment, every angry thought Yphera had built up for Veldruk fell apart, completely replaced by this warmth that she knew she never wanted to go away.

* * *

But now, sitting at the tavern in Lower City, she felt cold… and alone. Veldruk had been gone for weeks now and it placed her more and more on edge each day. If this was what Veldruk felt like when she was gone then she wanted to apologize and more for ever doing that to him. She gave one last look at the liquor in front of her, sneered, then got up and walked out of the tavern, Sigma at her heels. As she walked up through Lower City and took the elevator up to Scryer's Tier, she started her way to the Inn and to Veldruk's room. She had been staying there ever since Veldruk had first summoned her to Shattrath, however nowadays, it felt like she was merely keeping the bed warm for him in his absence.

Sigma veered away when she made her way towards the Inn; he knew the stable well enough by now to settle there when she entered the Inn. She bid him goodbye, then walked into the Inn and made her way upstairs, unlocking Veldruk's room and peering inside.

_Empty, as usual_. She thought to herself as she started to strip from her armor. Her shoulder pads slid hard against some burns on her arms and she winced. She had forgotten about her injuries… training in Hellfire Peninsula had taught her to start ignoring her pain from minor injuries and focus on fighting and training. Ever since Veldruk summoned her, she had a renewed desire to grow stronger so that one day she could stand beside him more as an equal. Now she was training in Outland… and the challenges her grew harder and harder each day, pushing her to her limit and beyond. But throughout those turmoils, Veldruk had always been there. But now…

He'd left weeks prior to Netherstorm, to a place called Tempest Keep. There, the great betrayer of their race resided, Kael'thas Sunstrider, their once proud prince. Even now she remembered seeing the prince rally their race together after the Scrourge tore through their homeland. He sought new powers to sap as did many other blood elves. But Yphera had no desire to tap magic. At first she had the same urges after the Sunwell had been destroyed, but she fought them, kept it in check until slowly the urges faded and she no longer desired magic other than what she already held having trained as a huntress. So it was true that when Veldruk met her, her magic was her own and no one else's. Pure, as he called it.

Weeks had passed and he still hadn't returned. She feared sometimes that Kael'thas had killed him, but no… no, Veldruk was very powerful. And she would've felt his death. So she knew he was still alive… but still very much away. Yphera knew that she was just too weak to try and find him.

Yphera let loose a drawn out sigh when her armor was finally discarded. She moved to the bathing room when took a glance at the mirror, noting all the new scars on her body as well as the old ones. One particularly nasty one crossed her abdomen, an older one that she had received back when she was training in Winterspring. She traced the scar, remembering who gave it to her. It was one foe she had never expected to face.


	5. You've been gone too long

The blue hawkstrider clucked and paused when her rider pulled at her reigns. The bird clawed at the ground as Yphera surveyed the ground ahead, noting the dead chill in the pass before her. A cold breeze blew in and she shivered, pulling her cloak tight against her as she stared ahead.

"Well… I was told this was the next best area to train in… the climate could be better but… after I'm done here I can stay in Outland…" She steeled herself with that thought and pushed the hawkstrider forward, the creature sprinting off into the pass that led in Winterspring.

As the bird ran through the snow, Yphera took moments to glance at the landscape and the creatures that inhabited it. She heard a yeti roar in the distance and urged her mount faster.

After a good hour of traveling through the desolate tundra, she finally saw the town of Everlook. As her mount padded up to the gate, she noticed a few other mounts tied to a stable outside the walls of the town. She dismounted her hawkstrider and moved near them, paying particular attention to a large white wolf. At first the wolf growled as she approached, but when she made it clear she offered no threat, the great creature relaxed and allowed her near. She stroked it's muzzle, the wolf leaning into her touch. Yphera couldn't help but grin at the mount, continuing to scratch its face and ears.

"Always good with animals, eh?"

Yphera's ears perked as she turned to see a familiar warlock standing outside the gate of Everlook. "Veldruk? What are you doing here?" She immediately ran up to him, falling completely into his embrace. He held her tight for moment then grinned as he backed her against the wall.

"Veldruk…" She chided quietly, noting the look in his eyes as his hood was pulled back.

"You've been gone too long." He whispered, leaning his face into her neck.

"I've been gone two days." She laughed.

"Indeed, too long." He purred out, kissing her neck and jaw line.

"Veldruk! Stop, we're outside and others can see…" She pouted, but he kept on with his advances, hands sliding against her exposed belly and wrapping around her waist.

"So let them watch, give them a show." He smirked as he pulled back slightly to capture her lips in his. She allowed the kiss for a moment before sliding away, blushing. The moment she was away from his grasp, the cold returned and she hugged herself, shivering.

Veldruk shook his head then pulled her in, her back against his chest, warming her up. "Silly girl, you come to a place called Winterspring wearing half a shirt as armor?" He asked as his hands rested on her naked belly.

"This chest piece gives me the most enhancement… besides, are you really complaining?" She grinned when she felt his face shake against the back of her head. Her hands slid down to his, resting over top of them as she turned her attention back to the wolf. An orc was saddling the mount up and she watched as they took off in the snow.

"A wolf mount interests you, hm?" Veldruk asked while she watched it bound away.

"A white one." She said quietly. "They're very beautiful when they run, but still fierce, respected."

"Mmhmm." He murmured into her hair. "Still have a little ways until you're ready for a mount that fast. And for a wolf, well… the orcs may not take kindly to you purchasing one." He heard her sigh at the truth of the statement before turning to face him.

"I know… I can dream, can't I?" She pouted, still wistfully staring at the path the mounted orc had taken.

"That hawkstrider I bought you not well enough a mount?" Veldruk teased and Yphera leaned into him, shaking her head.

"That's not what I said at all… I'm very appreciative of you doing that for me, though you really didn't have to… I almost had enough gold!"

"Sure you did." He teased again, kissing the back of her head. Yphera let out another sigh, giving her mount a glance. "At this rate, I'll be stuck with an armored chicken. It's hard enough to get a fast sprint out of them when they insist on preening themselves constantly!"

Veldruk chuckled at her exclamation then watched her has she tied up the blue hawkstrider to the stables before moving to her again, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Come, now that I've found you, I believe it's time to take advantage of Everlook's inn before I take you right here in the snow."

* * *

"Aeznys? What's with you?" Chonam whined while staring at the succubus. Her face was flushed red and she was panting heavily, her hand placed over her chest while she gasped for air.

"It… it's our master… oohh… he is heavily aroused… oh, so strong…" She muttered, taking a few steps away from the imp. She could feel him completely, his energy coursing through her.

"Aeznys, wait!" This time it was the voidwalker who called to her, but she didn't even hear the plea as she dematerialized from her realm, her mind set on satisfying her master's need.

* * *

Aeznys arrived silently from a shadow across the room. The moment she materialized, her nostrils were assaulted with his scent and she had to hold back her groan. She approached slowly, sensing his presence on the other side of the room where the bed was. She kept her hooves silent as she approached, hoping to surprise her master when she suddenly froze, eyes widening at what she saw.

Her beautiful, powerful master… his body surging on the bed… with another… a female of his race, writhing beneath him while he pumped into her.

Yphera's eyes opened a moment while she held on to her lover, her head raised up and against his shoulder. She gasped when she saw the succubus standing at the foot of the bed, seemingly frozen in place.

"V-Veldruk…" She stuttered through her gasps. "Who is that…?"

Veldruk suddenly paused, his mind gaining back his senses when she asked that question. His eyes glowed angrily and he whispered a few incantations. He placed emphasis on the last word and heard the demon behind him shriek, flames erupting from her body. Aeznys thrashed and cried before kneeling and retreating back to her realm where the flames would not follow. The warlock shut his eyes, sensing to make sure she was completely gone before returning his gaze to the huntress.

Yphera's arms had fallen to her side and she was propped up on her elbows, trying to look over Veldruk's shoulder. "Who was that?" She asked, though her voice was weak.

Veldruk stared at her a moment before slamming himself into her hard, causing her to arch in pleasure. She groaned loudly and wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"No one." He hissed before getting his rhythm back.

* * *

"If you had just listened to me, I would have told you about her long before you made a fool of yourself." Jhomgak chided. The succubus glared, the singes on her body slowly disappearing as she sat atop a broken column.

"Who is she?" She hissed out.

"Her name is Yphera. She's a huntress our master has been seeing for a few months now." The voidwalker explained.

"How come I've never seen her before?" Aeznys whined out, still feeling burned though her physical injuries had completely disappeared.

"Because YOU are never summoned anymore!" Chonam chose this moment to interject, a cackle following his explanation. The imp flipped back when the edged tip of Aeznys' whip cracked where he stood. She stood and was about to chase the little bastard down when she paused, suddenly realizing that the damned imp was right. She hadn't been summoned to his side in months. She just thought it was because he was still angry at her, that she just needed to cool down but… no… it was because he had her. Her master didn't need her anymore…

_NO!_

Aeznys' fist tightened around the grip of her whip. She made a silent vow, one that she would fulfill as soon as she knew her master was occupied and away from that little bitch mistress of his.

_I will kill her._

_

* * *

  
_

"Oooh… Veldruk was right; it's freezing out here wearing this get-up." Yphera's teeth clattered while she spoke, the only one around to listen being Sigma who sat by her side. The lion nuzzled up against her, his own attempt to offer some warmth. She smiled down at her companion but knew she couldn't stop; she had to clear this area before more yetis discovered her whereabouts.

Sigma suddenly tensed, standing and taking a defensive stance. He growled and Yphera shot her eyes over to where he was looking, notching an arrow while she looked. She was ready to pull the arrow back when she saw who stood before her.

"You…"

A succubus stood a small distance away, her eyes narrowed at the huntress and her pet. She started her gait towards them, closing the distance between them.

"Who are you?" Yphera called out, but she didn't lower her guard while doing so; an arrow still notched and ready to fly if need be.

"Your name." The succubus spoke. "It's Yphera, isn't it?"

Yphera's eyes widened and the succubus needed no verbal confirmation. In an instant that neither Yphera nor Sigma could follow, the demon unleashed her deadly whip, striking out and hitting the blood elf squarely across her exposed abdomen. The fel magic from the succubus coursed through the weapon and the tip burned against her flesh, opening a large gash across her belly. Yphera shrieked and fell to her knees, Sigma roaring as he leapt into the air after the succubus.

The demon merely smiled, reversing the direction of her whip and pulling it around Sigma's broad neck, pulling tight and flinging him away. The lion slammed into a tree, the thick wood breaking from the impact. Sigma growled as he tried to stand, tried to protect his mistress, but the blow was too heavy and he collapsed, blacking out.

The succubus grinned as she rolled her whip up when an arrow suddenly sheathed itself into her shoulder. She looked at it, pulled the projectile out and tossed it aside, ignoring the small wound as she marched over to where Yphera kneeled.

The huntress panted heavily and dropped her bow, a weakness overcoming her as the wound seeped out not only her blood, but her core magic that sustained her. The curse from that wicked whip was draining both and would soon lead to a death the elf could not return from.

The demon kneeled before Yphera, grinning. "This was too easy, little elf. I just don't see what my master sees in you. So weak… so sad." She cooed out, stroking Yphera's cheek.

"M…master…? Who… the hell… are… you?" She could barely get the words out, she felt utterly drained and it was taking every bit of strength now not to collapse.

"I guess I don't need to tell you to stay away from my master, after all, in a few moments, you'll be dead!" Another grin curled her dark lips. "So very weak, all it took was one hit. But I guess it wouldn't harm to at least know my name. It's Aeznys."

"What? But… you… you're Veldruk's succubus…" Yphera coughed and she tasted her blood, shaking now from her weakness.

"Oh, I'm so flattered you know who I am. Too bad I couldn't say the same until just a few hours ago." Aeznys hissed out, the memory of her master with this female still burned into the back of her mind. The demon stood and unsheathed her whip once more. "But enough chit chat. Time to end this."

* * *

"Jhomgak! What the hell is wrong with you?" Veldruk screamed as he watched his voidwalker continue to fade in and out of this realm. It was taking far too much of his magic to sustain his demon. With a barely audible apology, the voidwalker completely disappeared from sight and Veldruk cursed, suddenly realizing why his magic was being depleted like this…

"Aeznys…" He hissed as he concentrated his will and magic to find the renegade demon that was spreading his power too thin.

* * *

Aeznys smirked as she took a few steps backwards, pouring her magic into her whip for one final, powerful blow. She tilted her head a little, staring at the pitiful creature before her. _Why? Why are you with this pathetic weakling?_ She kept asking herself, wonder how her master could sink so low. She shrugged the thought away, realizing that when she was gone, her master would be only hers once again. She pulled her whip back and flicked her wrist, sending the weapon's tip flying forward…

…only for it to wrap around the wrist of her master, his eyes glowing as he absorbed the fel magic she had flowing into it.

"Master!?" She cried as he lunged forward, his gloved hand gripping tight around her neck and slamming her hard into a tree. The tree creaked from the impact and snow from the branches fluttered down around them as he held her there.

"M-master… please…" She begged through choked gasps, his hand giving her throat no freedom.

"I won't even ask you to explain yourself. Long ago I gave you the ability to come to this realm freely. Today I take it away. Today I banish you completely; never do I want to see you before me again." Veldruk stated with such calm that succubus shivered. His words were even, but she could feel the anger coursing through him and for once, it didn't call to her, it burned her and she felt fear.

The words came out quick, guttural sounds that ended with the hand that gripped her throat glowing and her body dematerializing before him. The succubus screamed in agony as the banishment took place, the demon realm no longer a place of safety but a place of complete torment, a demon's punishment from her master.

When she was completely gone, Veldruk rushed to Yphera's side, the elf barely breathing now as she lay in the snow.

She smiled slightly, finding even her facial muscles difficult to control now. "Veldruk…" It came out as barely a whisper and her body was very pale and cold, like the snow around her.

Veldruk shook his head as he started to bandage her wound. He stared at the blood dripping from her and his eyes widened a little. "Your magic… it's draining with your blood…"

Her eyes shifted and it was then he realized the glow was nearly gone. His eyes flashed back and forth for a moment, then took a breath, refusing to let panic get to him. He pulled off his gloves then pulled hers off so that their hands touched, skin to skin. He leaned in close, knowing she was started to dip in and out of consciousness.

"Yphera… listen to me… tap me. Now. You have to do it or you will die." Veldruk instructed. The female's eyes fluttered and her head shook from side to side very slightly.

"Yphera!" He yelled now, the desperation starting to eat at him. "Yphera, please… tap me now. Do it."

He squeezed her hands and he watched as a tear dropped from the corner of one of her eyes. She blinked slowly and suddenly his back arched as she pulled his magic into her. Her body craved magic and now taking it in, it pulled in Veldruk's power so quickly that it felt agonizing to him. He bit back his groans as he watched the glow return to her eyes and the pulling of his magic slowly resided. He sighed out when she released him and she panicked.

"Veldruk!? Are you okay?" She cried a little, realizing what she had done.

"I'm fine." He coughed out. "I just didn't expect you to take that much." He grinned though as he pulled a small crystal from a pouch on his belt. The crystal glowed then shattered, sighing out as he felt the soul stones energies pulse through him. Veldruk then reached his arms out and pulled Yphera in close.

"Veldruk?"

"I won't let you leave me so easily." He whispered, holding her tight.

Yphera chuckled a little. "How can I leave with you always around to bring me back?"

The warlock shook his head, putting her out at arms length. "You don't understand. I…"

She stared at him when he paused. "What?"

His glowing eyes looked down and he cleared his throat. Another admission. One that shouldn't be so damn hard for him to say.

"Veldruk? What is-"

"I love you."

Yphera paused, blinking at him. "Veldruk…"

"So… you can't leave me. Don't leave me. Ever."

Her eyes softened and she moved back against his chest, holding him tight. "I won't leave you. I love you too."


	6. Ever rebellious

Yphera stood in front of the mirror, her fingers still tracing the scar that Aeznys had given her. It was after she had recovered that Veldruk explained his demon's actions. That he used to have relations with the demon back when he first enslaved her. A twinge of jealousy sprung up in Yphera, but her lover quickly dismissed it, explaining that it hadn't happened in a long while, especially while he held his feelings for the huntress.

The scar was deep and sometimes she'd feel some pain from it, but ultimately she understood why Aeznys had done it. So she didn't hold anger; she knew she'd do the same thing. She would do everything in her power to fight for Veldruk and keep him hers.

Having that thought pass just made her situation all the more painful. Her current strength just wasn't enough to bring Veldruk back now. He was in a place she could not follow and every day that passed with her feeling so powerless was slowly killing her.

The magic from Veldruk that had infused with her from that day still coiled through her, keeping her strong and alive. As her own magic recovered, it had melded with Veldruk's fel magic and because of it; she could still feel its source. That's how she knew her lover was still very much alive… the magic still coursed through her blood and powerfully so. That thought comforted her, but not enough for her to stop worrying and wish he'd return.

"Yphera?"

She jumped at the calling, quickly covering herself with a robe and stepping out to the source of the voice. A large bird sat on the railing on the balcony from their room, one that she was very happy to see.

"Hasham!" She tied the robe and came up before him as he reformed, his large bovine body now taking up a large portion of the balcony. He grinned at her as she stopped before him.

"Well, well, I see you're still here keeping that damned warlock's bed warm. He was curious if you were still here." The druid stated.

"You've spoken to Veldruk? Is he alright, is he-"

"Silence, little one, your warlock is fine… well as fine as can be expected."

Yphera glared at the Tauren. "What's that supposed to mean? Where is he? Is he still in Tempest Keep?"

"He is. He sent me here to give you this, assuming you were still here." Hasham reached into one of his bags and pulled out a brightly glowing red crystal. When he handed it over to her, the crystal warmed her hands immediately and as she stared at the crystal, she could see flames leaping in the center of the stone.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, almost entranced by the glowing stone. The energy was warm and welcoming and… very familiar. She realized then that the energy was Veldruk's, and as it reconnected to her, she felt energized.

"A phoenix soul stone. Veldruk created it for you. It will always glow so long as Veldruk is alive. He wanted to me to give you that and a message."

"Message?" Yphera glanced up, looking hopeful but at the same time, feeling a sliver of dread. She hoped that the message was good news, that he was well and would come home soon. But she couldn't deny the feeling that maybe the message was he wasn't returning home. Or worse yet, that he couldn't continue their relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hasham spoke.

"He asks that you continue to wait for him. He has not forgotten you and ah… well, I can't really say the rest." The rest of the message echoed in Hash's mind from when Veldruk had told him. He had told the warlock that he wasn't going to say that to any female, more or less the one his friend had claim on, but Veldruk insisted on giving the full message, with every bit of intimate detail.

The huntress' eyes widened with slight anger, wanting to know the rest of the message but then noticed the druid's face had grown darker. "Hash… are you blushing?"

The Tauren coughed suddenly, shaking his head. "He'll… ah, show you the rest when he returns. But I better be on my way." He reformed into a bird and just as he was about to take off, Yphera placed a hand on his folded wing.

"Tell him I'm still waiting. And I miss him…"

The bird nodded and flew off, Yphera watching him glide away. She stared back down at the crystal glowing in her palm then held it close, feeling Veldruk's energy from the item. She suddenly dropped to her knees, tears that she didn't know she was hiding now falling freely from her eyes. Her shoulders quivered as she cradled the crystal in her hands, eyes squeezing tight as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Veldruk, come back…"

* * *

The warlock fell to his knees, the newly absorbed magic pulsing through his body. His mouth was slightly open, panting quietly as he glanced about the dark room, his eyes glowing brightly from the new magic. But it wasn't enough… it was never enough for him anymore. His soul stones hadn't been able to support his need wholly for the last few weeks now and the hunger was grating at him. It had gotten so bad one night when he was sleeping that he woke up feeling starved and weak. So much so that he had to push himself away, leave the room entirely before he succumbed to his craving and satiated himself with the nearest magical source at the time, sleeping soundly beside him; Yphera.

There was no way in Azeroth or Outland that he was going to harm her, the one person that kept him sane.

So he left her, told her he was going to Tempest Keep to see Kael'thas. He didn't lie to her; he just didn't tell her he was going to temporarily join with the Prince so as to take advantage of his supposed new sources of magic. Little did he know it was the Legion's magic. It was powerful… very much so, and first time he tapped it, he thought his hunger would end. But like every other magic he had tapped before, the Legion's power was no different. His hunger grew and soon multiple Legion would fall to his hunger, as it did in this room.

Today, there were four of the foul demons surrounding him, all of them lying on the floor, unmoving. Veldruk had drained all four of the creatures at once, greedily sucking in their power, using it to sustain himself. They had all been so completely drained that their life-forces could no longer support their bodies without the magic that Veldruk had just stolen from them, so they merely died. It had been that way with all the Legion Kael'thas had provided Veldruk, but he happily sacrificed the demons to him, the warlock's powerful magic aiding the Prince greatly.

Veldruk straightened himself, the new fel megic energizing him as he replaced his gloves and made his way out of the room. When the door shut behind him, he came face to face with his Prince.

"Did they satisfy you?" Kael'thas asked, a smirk on his face.

Veldruk stared at him for a moment. "For now." He replied evenly, straightening his gloves. "It's taking more of them though. Your new magic fails me, Kael."

"I know."

The warlock arched a slender eyebrow. "You know? You know that the Legion's magic cannot sustain us?"

"At this time, indeed." Kael's expression was positively jovial and that only served to irritate Veldruk more.

"Then why continue with this useless folly!?" Veldruk hissed out, starting his way down the hallway through The Eye of Tempest Keep. His frustration was echoed in the way he walked through the halls, all anger and power, akin to a raging storm that people ran from to keep from being killed in its wake. Kael'thas mirrored him regardless of his apparent fury, taking a spot at Veldruk's right.

The warlock awaited his answer, but Kael remained silent as the moved through the halls, his Blood Elf servants moving quickly out of their way. Veldruk had only been under the Prince's servitude for a few weeks, but Kael and Veldruk had a past, which is why the Blood Elf leader so easily allowed him to enter under his wing. But that in no way meant Veldruk hadn't earned his place. From the moment he arrived, he proved his prowess to any who might have doubted it and his power made it so that no one stood in his way as he rose through the ranks.

When still no answer arrived after arriving at the entrance of The Eye, the cool air of the Netherstorm surrounding them both, Veldruk stopped and turned to him. "Ah… so you have another plan." He noted and Kael's smile confirmed his theory.

"The Legion's power is the answer, my friend. But Illidan has his own agenda and we have to step away from him and whatever plot he has. Illidan has given us a taste of the true power of the Legion, but not enough to satiate us."

"You suggest going against Illidan?" Veldruk asked, and deep down, he was beginning to question Kael'thas' sanity, especially after that last statement.

The Prince shook his head. "No, but his folly is not ours. I suggest separating ways."

"Well that is your path, but it is not mine. The separating ways seems to be a good idea though; I think it's time I leave."

Kael'thas sighed. "You know I didn't mean for you to leave. You are a powerful ally, one that would be greatly needed in the upcoming struggles."

"They're your struggles, but as I said before, it is something I do not wish to participate in. This break from Illidan does not sound reasonable, but it is your decision alone if you feel Illidan is no longer the answer."

"You're right; I don't think Illidan is the answer anymore. But in your case…"

Veldruk stared at him. "My case?"

Kael chuckled. "Illidan may be your next stop. You haven't changed since our younger years, still obsessed with demons, with the darker side of magic. Maybe your lock with those demons of yours is the reason your hunger is never satiated. My suggestion is to see him if my access to the Legion hasn't helped you. However, new powers will rise with _us_, the Sin'dorei, and with it, we will prosper again."

"Without the Sunwell, we are nothing." Veldruk muttered as he turned away.

Kael'thas grinned, his plan echoing in his mind. He could only think of how ironic it was that Veldruk would mention the Sunwell now. "Indeed. By the way, Veldruk… did you kill one of my phoenixes?"

The warlock paused and looked back. "So what if I did." His statement echoed no remorse whatsoever and his tone made it clear he was not going to apologize.

Kael shook his head. "Ever rebellious. You know I consider those birds precious, the least you could do is tell me why."

"I needed its soul stone."

"What for?"

Veldruk shrugged and turned away, whistling for his drake. "I'll be taking my leave."

"You know I can track that phoenix's soul. And I know it's not on you right now." Kael'thas approached him as Veldruk climbed up on Firnes' back.

"Kael… if you know what's good for you, you'll cut ties with that phoenix's soul now. You track it down and I will hunt down every person you send out for it and personally kill them. Even if it's you."

"Such passion, Veldruk…"

The warlock glared at him. "You know I'm not kidding."

Kael let loose another sigh and backed away from the drake. Indeed, Veldruk was a powerful and dangerous ally. He would make for an even more dangerous enemy. Though the Prince had to wonder where he had sent the phoenix soul stone and why he was so determined to keep it hidden from him.

Kael'thas shook his head. "As you wish, I've cut ties with the soul. I won't be able to reconnect with it unless I come in contact with the stone. Though it does strike me as curious… what could possibly strike such fervor from you, of all people?"

The Prince laughed as all he received from that question was a deep glare as Veldruk kicked his mount into the air, flying fast and far from Tempest Keep.

Soaring high above Outland, Veldruk couldn't help but reflect on Kael's words. Illidan… that demon lord that resided in the Black Temple of Shadowmoon Valley… perhaps he would know a way to cease Veldruk's ever-growing hunger before in consumed him beyond his power. He would indeed make his way to Illidan, to get more answers, but for now, there was no way he could go to the Black Temple without first making things right for Yphera.

It was now Veldruk that had been gone far too long and because of it, he had a different hunger he had to tend to, one that only Yphera could satisfy.


	7. I tamed you

"That'll be 27 gold there hon."

Yphera groaned as she ruffled through her coin purse, counting the gold coins out and handing them over the arrow merchant. She smiled at her and gave the quiver back to the huntress, who took the bag, now full of sharpened enhanced arrows, and slung it over her shoulder. As she started her way back to the Inn, Sigma close at her heels, she stared back into her coin purse, noting how light it was starting to get.

"Sigma, these arrows are getting more and more expensive." She sighed out as she counted her remaining currency. The lion nudged her side, causing Yphera to smile at him. She closed the pouch and placed it back at her side before kneeling and giving Sigma a few firm strokes through his mane.

"You did a great job today. Bet you're happy we're finally out of Hellfire, eh?" The lion nodded in response, purring while she continued to pet him.

"Go rest now, you deserve it. We both do." She said as she waved him off and he padded off to the stable. The huntress stood herself up straight and groaned again, realizing how sore she was after today. Even the mail armor she was wearing was beginning to feel heavy on her. She rolled her shoulders and twisted her neck until she felt a satisfying crack before moving on, making her way to her room.

Well… Veldruk's room. But lately, only she had been using it.

Another sigh escaped her thin lips as the depression set in. She'd be entering that room again only to see that Veldruk wasn't home… again. The sheets on the bed had long lost his scent, making it harder to fall asleep there. Time and again she'd thought about just leaving the room and getting her own so that she didn't have to be reminded that she was alone but then she couldn't bear the thought of Veldruk returning and she not being there to welcome him. She had told Hasham to tell him she would wait and she was not about to break that promise.

Yphera slipped the key into the door lock and twisted, pushing the door to the room open. As she shut the door behind her and took a step forward, she paused. She sensed something… a presence in the room. It was dark so she couldn't see well but she could feel she wasn't alone. Instinct sent her hand to her dagger and she pulled the weapon out as she closed her eyes, feeling for where the intruder was.

Behind her.

Quickly she turned to lash out, only to have her weapon hand grasped and pushed back while another snaked quickly around her waist. Before she could react, lips crushed against hers, eyes widening as she collapsed against the intruder, suddenly taking in his scent.

Veldruk.

When he finally pulled back, he kissed her cheek, feeling moisture from her eyes. He smiled as he kissed more of her tears away. "That's no way to greet me." He whispered darkly.

All she could do was sniffle. She couldn't believe he was finally home. She felt even weaker now, her fingers letting the dagger fall to the ground as she leaned more into him, praying this was real, that he was really home.

"Not going to say anything?" Veldruk asked, his gloved hands running through her auburn hair.

Yphera shook her head, tightening her hold on him.

"Yphera, love… say something."

She sucked in her breath, trying to calm herself before finally whispering, "Don't… don't ever leave me again."

He chuckled quietly, keeping her close. He kissed her lightly on her forehead while she pulled him in tighter.

"I won't ever leave you."

"Promise?" she whimpered out softly. He looked down at her, her eyes glowing softly. She looked so innocent, so pure. He never thought anything pure could come in contact with him and remain that way. But somehow she did. And he couldn't help but love her completely for it.

"I promise." He replied, sealing his words with a kiss. He was about to pull away when he felt her hands snake up into his hair, keeping him in place. His lips formed a grin against the kiss as he allowed her to guide him back to their bed, sinister thoughts filling both their minds.

* * *

Yphera turned in the bed, arm stretching out as she woke from the night's slumber. As her hands caressed the silk sheets beside her, she couldn't help but grin, remembering how her lover had worn her out early in the night.

The grin was soon lost as she realized the sheets beside her were cool to her touch… and very empty.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, looking around only to find that Veldruk was nowhere to be seen. Panic struck her heart hard, she could feel it racing as she flashed her eyes around the room for anything, any sign to assure that she hadn't gone insane, that Veldruk had truly come home to her.

It was then that she noticed that the sheets weren't entirely empty. The pillow next to her, which still had the indentation of someone who had slept in it, had a folded piece of parchment laying on it. She hesitated at first then took up the parchment, unfolding it and reading its contents.

_Do not worry, my love. I haven't gone far, just outside to make sure Firnes is fed and well. By the way, get dressed and come meet me at the stables. I have a surprise for you._

_Veldruk_

She breathed a deep sigh of relief when she took in the words. She could still hardly believe that he was finally home, but here was more proof. She quickly threw on a plain tunic and breeches, not bothering with her armor as she made her way outside the Inn to the stables.

Her heart lightened when she saw him there, tending to his Netherdrake. By the gods, she felt so lucky. She quickly ran to him when he turned and gave her a devilish grin. He easily caught her, holding her tight and she wished for a brief moment that that could stay just like that forever, embraced.

Yphera nearly pouted when he pulled her away, but he made sure to keep his fingers entwined with hers as he walked her around his drake.

"I take it you read my note?" Another grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Mhm. So a surprise, huh?"

"Yes. See, you're in Outland now. You need a better image. Watching you ride around on a glorified chicken tends to look silly at times." He grunted as she playfully punched him for the teasing comment.

"You deny it?" He asked, nearly laughing.

"No, but it still wasn't very nice to tell him that all this time, I've looked silly riding around on, what did you call it? A glorified chicken?" She sneered at him, but her eyes told him she was still playing.

"Yes well… I thought I might improve your image a bit. So I hope you like him."

"Him?" She asked curiously. The warlock merely pointed in response.

In the direction he guided her stood a beautiful white wolf, adorned with silver armor and a leather saddle. Yphera looked at Veldruk then back at the wolf. She was simply dumbstruck as she took tentative steps towards the wolf. The mount reared its head back when it sensed Yphera was near. He beared his teeth for moment then immediately calmed, sensing that the huntress was not a threat. She gazed at it for a moment, raising her hand slightly, her way of asking the wolf's permission if she could touch him. The wolf conceded, lowering its head as she pet its muzzle.

"Give him a name so he knows that you'll be his mistress." Veldruk stated behind her. She glanced up at her lover for a moment then back to the wolf as she thought. After a few moments, she smiled, giving the wolf another firm pat.

"Socathe. Socathe is your name now." The wolf nuzzled her in response and she couldn't help herself, giving the huge wolf a hug.

"Always good with animals." Veldruk said quietly only to be tackled into another hug from Yphera.

"Hey, I tamed you, didn't I?"

"Touche. So do you like him? I'd say he's a fast improvement over a riding chicken."

Yphera laughed out loud. "Yes, yes, I love him. Almost as much as I love you."

"Uh-huh… well, before we go out on a ride, I seemed to have forgotten something in our room. Could you do me a favor and get it for me? Firnes still needs some attention. It's in the closet, you can't miss it."

"Can't miss what? What exactly am I getting for you?" Yphera asked as she pulled away from him.

"You ask too many questions, just go." Veldruk grinned. The huntress tilted her head but he turned away and went back to his drake. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it as she shook her head and walked back into the Inn.

* * *

"How in Azeroth does he expect me to know what he forgot? I'm not a mind reader, I'm a huntress." Yphera mumbled to herself as she walked into their room. She wasn't really complaining, she was more than happy to just have him here. Even if sometimes he managed to pull of some strange things. Or ask strange requests. Like bringing him something but not telling her what it was.

She sighed as she walked over the closet and opened it.

Yphera stood stark still at what was inside the closet.

Well, the male was right, she couldn't miss it. It was the only thing in the closet, although she had a strong feeling it wasn't necessarily for him.

The only thing that hung in the closet before her was a shimmering white dress. She swallowed hard when she stared at the fabric, reaching out as she stroked the material. It was extraordinarily soft and she could see the glow on her fingertips when she touched the garment. As she looked closer, she noted the gold embroidery throughout the fabric. Every inch of the dress was carefully detailed. Yphera had never seen a piece of clothing so beautiful.

"So I think I got your size right."

Her head snapped to the side to see Veldruk standing at the doorway. Another hard swallow as she felt her throat go dry. "What is this?" She asked quietly.

He took a few steps toward. "I thought it'd be fairly obvious. It's a dress."

"It's not just any dress… it's… it's a wedding dress."

"It is."

"So what… is this a proposal? I thought that it's usually done with a ring." She teased quietly as she turned away from him, eyeing the garment.

"I'm a tailor, not a jewel crafter. Besides, are you really complaining?" He shrugged as he stood an arm's length behind her.

Yphera turned to look at him. "Well?"

She only got silence in return. She stared at him, at his facial features. What she didn't know is that this admission, just like the one where he admitted his love for her, was very difficult. Veldruk had never been the type to need anyone but himself. Until he found this lowly huntress in the middle of Barrens.

Finally he spoke. "Yphera… I can't tell you how much I need you. I never thought I'd even feel this way for any one person. But I feel it for you. And I can't live without you."

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes when he dropped down to one knee. This especially was difficult for him. The act of kneeling before her meant that he was in complete submission to her. She didn't realize how true her words before had been; she had truly tamed him. He reached out for her hand and pulled it to his lips as he placed a feather's touch of a kiss upon her fingers.

"Yphera, will you marry me?" He asked softly, bowing his head before her.

Yphera knelt down in front of him and lifted his head with her hands. She pressed a deep kiss into his lips before pulling back.

"Yes." She grinned and his eyes glowed in response as he pulled her in close and kissed her hard.

For months Yphera had lived without him. Both of them had endured much during those months away from each other, but through it all, they survived and were able to return to one another. Yphera had lived and survived alone. Embraced by Veldruk, she now knew that she would never live that way again.

FIN

* * *

ZOMG the end! Well not quite heh. Still have some questions that need to be addressed which means... SEQUEL.

Preview wise though... the next story, Yphera will be through training in Outland and will be on equal standing with Veldruk. And Vel finally decides to go meet with Illidan. Plus I'll be introducing Orthae and Kylaras. Time setting, it's still prior to Northrend behing exposed, but during the time period of "Reclaiming the Sunwell."

Thank you all for everyone who reads this, much appreciation. Please please PLEASE leave me some lovin reviews? If you come to read my story, LET ME KNOW! Hehe. And let me know if I made any grammar mistakes, etc, so I can not look so stupid and go back and fix.

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
